A user may consume and interact with numerous types of media content using electronic devices. For example, the user may listen to songs and audio books, watch movies and television programs, read electronic books, magazines, and newspapers, play electronic games, etc. The media content may be available to an electronic device via an electronic retail store. In one example, the media content may be protected from unauthorized use with digital rights management (DRM) protocols or similar technologies for controlling the use of the media content for sale or purchase. In addition, the user may interact with digital versions of the media content using a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, tablet computers, e-book readers, laptops, televisions, desktop computers, etc.